Suyin Zhang
Suyin Zhang is the deuteragonist in the thriller 2018 film The Meg. She is protrayed by Li Bingbing. History She works as a researcher in marine biology at Mana One, an underwater station managed by her father Dr. Minway Zhang. She manages to impress Jack Morris, the station's financier with a mother whale and her young which she brought with sound echoes. Suyin witnesses the underwater incident during an expedition and when her father decides to ask Jonas Taylor for help, she hesitates. When the latter brings back Lori, The Wall but not Toshi she accuses him of having abandoned him. However, she later apologizes to him and thanks him for saving two of the members of the expedition. During a meeting, Suyin describes the Meg who attacked the submarine and who surfaced just after. She was immediately alerted by the cries of her daughter Meying who saw the Meg through the glass of the station. She also sees the baby whale being savagely devoured by the giant shark and hides her daughter's eyes. When Jonas wants to kill the Meg, Suyin intervenes by proposing a non-lethal solution, which Jonas sarcastically asks for them or for the shark. She and the team go to sea, where the Meg has destroyed several boats and Suyin is horrified at the sight of human corpses. Later, she decides to go to a cage to be able to put the Meg to sleep with an injection. She succeeds, but her helmet breaks underwater and she faints. She is fortunately saved by Jonas. When she wakes up, she's in a bed on the boat and thanks Jonas for saving her. She is happy to see the corpse of the shark. However, the real Meg jumps on the boat, overturns it and kills The Wall and Dr. Heller. She finds her injured father in the water and Jonas says he needs to be treated quickly. Upon returning to the station, Zhang compliments one last time, expresses his last wishes to Suyin before dying from his injuries. The latter mourns the death of her father and informs Meying. In the evening, Suyin is comforted by Jonas and tells him that it is important to think about those who are saved. Morris gives a short speech about the elimination of the Meg and the fallen before leaving Mana One. However, he fails to kill the Meg before dying, and Suyin and the team learn that Morris never warned anyone about the Meg. They also learn that the shark will attack Sanya Bay and Suyin is ready to follow Jonas for the next step. She embarks in a small submarine just like Jonas to take charge of the Meg. They manage to drive the shark away from the bay together and the latter fails to kill Suyin. It is then distracted by Jonas who kills it by tearing its belly and planting a lance in its eye. The few survivors including Suyin then go on a wedding boat to celebrate their victory and the Meg's death. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Female Category:Families Category:Protectors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sidekicks Category:Successful Category:Fictionalized